


Let's gather people around us

by Policeman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Custom poetry, Gen, Nonstandard poem, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Policeman/pseuds/Policeman
Summary: Let's gather people around us,And make them drink together.Their incentive in life as in the scales —They're not destined to get to Christ.





	Let's gather people around us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Давай людей вокруг себя соберём](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406917) by Policeman. 



> Hey`ho, guys! It's just warning is here.
> 
> This work has been translated. More truly... the author of this work is me, but it is written in Russian originally. On this site I am trying to translate my works into English, so if there are wrong words somewhere — please excuse me. And I don't know exactly if the translation is what you did too (I mean the work), but I'll put it in the warnings.
> 
> Original — https://ficbook.net/readfic/7245890

Let's gather people around us,  
And make them drink together.  
Their incentive in life as in the scales —  
They're not destined to get to Christ.

Let's pull the string, see how people handle the shit.  
Let's drink a bottle of vodka to the bottom and throw it on the floor.  
Let's see if it breaks under pressure  
Our dreams and oblivion motor.

Every day all hurry somewhere, trying to forget everything,  
They stop, thinking about the future,but not a damn thing.  
They are naive and stupid, and we know it,  
Everyone who is the king here-we gradually step into the abyss.

Behind-arrow, ahead-full chaos,  
And in full.  
We can't stand it if we want to die right away.  
And you still carry and sing,  
As if you were going to suffer the same sin.

I heard voices behind me, they told me how to live.  
And I, little by little, decided to burden this world.  
Little by little, like in an old fairy tale about a hat and a feather,  
I found the exact spot where my subway was.

I followed the trail of luck, hiding the knife behind me,  
He was bursting into flames, and okay, that's a complete lie.  
I already long somewhere got lost, all while looking for answers,  
While universities were built.

I've been hiding my hatred for people, so what?  
When you live in the world, you have to lie a lot.  
And thereby to reflect the whole essence.

«Thank you, I'm pleased, show me the way».  
I don't care, honest to God!  
But you always have to lie to the Southeast.

Public opinion has long fallen to zero,  
But I do a little go with your head elevated.  
I really don't live by contract,  
I drowned myself in a shameful death.

And yes, I keep going, not to break me under the pressure of prying eyes.  
As if they were not kicking they were so stupid show.


End file.
